The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0052’.
‘VEAZ0052’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large sized flowers, shining strawberry colored flowers with a darker-red center, medium green, undivided leaves and a semi-upright and vigorous plant habit.
‘VEAZ0052’ originated from a cross made in July 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent plant was an unpatented propriety plant named ‘L0638-2’ having a bright rose color and even bigger flowers. The male parent was an unpatented propriety plant named ‘N1278-4’ having a deep scarlet color and a very compact plant habit
‘VEAZ0052’ was selected as one flowering cutting of the stated plant in July 2012 and immediately reproduced.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0052’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated in July 2012 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.